Hokage's Office
by Solar-Eclipse19
Summary: Naruto's been horny lately and it's been affecting his shinobi duties. Minato and Jiraiya have a way to fix this problem.


Hokage's Office

**Summary: **Naruto's been horny lately and it's been affecting his shinobi duties. Minato and Jiraiya have a way to fix this problem. Jira/Naru/Mina

Naruto was hard, painfully so, and the way that his father and Jiraiya were looking at him was not helping. "Come here Naruto." Jiraiya said, looking like he was undressing him with his eyes, oddly he was sitting in the Hokage chair while his father, Minato, was standing beside him, in jounin uniform. Naruto complied, his legs feeling like jelly and his erection straining his pants with every step, until he stood in front of the desk. The outline of his eleven inch dick was very apparent down his pant leg, and he could have sworn that he saw his father briefly lick his lips, a look of intense hunger in his eyes, but it happened to quickly for him to be sure.

"Naruto, I understand that lately you have not been showing up for to team meetings. Why?" Jiraiya asked, though his eyes showed plainly that he knew the cause. "Um. . . Lately I've been, uh, h-horny, and I didn't, uh, want anyone to see it." Naruto mumbled his blush lighting up his whole face. "I hardly think that that would be enough to excuse you for dereliction of duty." Minato stated his hungry expression back on his face, "I think that you should be, ah, punished for this behavior, though if you're as horny as you say you are, I highly doubt that you'll mind too much."

"Wha-what do you mean?" Naruto asked, part of him feeling trepidation, another part, a much larger, currently throbbing in need, part was telling it to shut up and let it happen. "Oh, I think you know." Jiraiya whispered in his ear. Naruto jumped, he hadn't noticed Jiraiya move behind him, too focused on his father. "Eep!" Naruto yelped as his cock was suddenly palmed by his father, who had appeared before him in a burst of speed. "Da-dad! What are you doing?!" He moaned as Jiraiya rubbed his hot and hard dick against his ass. "Just relax. You'll love it." Minato practically purred before starting to take off Naruto's shirt as Jiraiya worked on his pants.

Naruto moaned as his manhood was almost freed, still caught in his boxers, though it was now making a prominent tent. His dad started trailing kisses down his, now exposed, chest, until he reached his right nipple. His mouth quickly started working on that one while his hand started on the other. Jiraiya was watching this hot father-son action, now unclothed, twelve inch cock in hand, slowly working his hand up and down. Naruto moaned, bringing his hands up to get the clothes off Minato. First to go was the shirt and Naruto ripped that off, not wanting his father's to stop what he was doing, but, the bastard, stopped anyway, before moving up to Naruto's mouth.

Their tongues fought a fierce battle while Naruto took off Minato's pants, his father's ten inch dick hitting Naruto's sac and allowing Minato to invade Naruto's mouth. Naruto quickly broke off and, feeling a sudden urge to dominate, forced his father down to his cock. "Suck it bitch." Naruto commanded, moaning as his manhood was finally freed from all it's restrictions and slapped Minato in the face. Minato moaned before starting to slowly lick up his son's long shaft before whipping Naruto's head with his tongue. "Damn it dad! Stop fucking teasing me!" Naruto groaned, before letting out a long moan as his father took his whole dick into his mouth at once. Naruto's hands flew to his father's head, and before he could stop himself, he grabbed Minato's hair and pulled him off before slamming him back down. Minato moaned, not only at the dominating treatment, but also because Jiraiya had taken off Minato's boxers and started to tongue his hole. Naruto sped up, skull fucking his father as fast as he could, and, because he is a shinobi that is damn fast. A minute later Naruto stopped, pushing himself as deep as he could go into his father's throat, before blasting a huge load down it. Minato moaned shooting his own load onto the floor as Jiraiya's tongue repeatedly rubbed his sweet spot.

Naruto slowly removed his almost painfully hard erection from his father's throat, Minato was still sucking on it and Naruto really did not want to leave his warm orifice, but there was another hole calling to him, his father's oh-so-tight ass. As he walked to walked around his moaning father, Jiraiya moved back, giving his own butt a meaningful squeeze as he got behind him, and Naruto saw that there was the end of a dildo sticking out of his dad's hole. When did that get there? He shot a look at Jiraiya that quickly turned in to glare; now Minato's ass wouldn't be anywhere near as tight! Jiraiya shot him an amused look, "Don't worry kid, he'll still be tight, we've done this plenty of times before." Naruto's eyes widened, just how long had his DAD and Jiraiya been doing this, and how long had he _not_ been doing this when he had the chance to?! Again, Jiraiya seemed to read his mind and said "Not too long, only for 3 years." Naruto relaxed, there had been the niggling doubt in his mind that his dad, the Yondaime, said to be the most human ninja, had been cheating on his mom, but Kushina had been dead for ten years, on Naruto's sixth birthday actually.

"Stop talking and start FUCKING!" Minato yelled that dildo was only able to please him for awhile, now it was just teasing him. Jiraiya chuckled, "Your dad always was a needy bottom, even for your mom." Naruto tried not to let the talk of his mom effect him when he was about to fuck his dad, but it was damn hard, at least until he felt a slick, callused finger enter him from behind. Naruto moaned, before bending over at the waist so that he could remove the dildo in his father's ass and get fingered at the same time. When he almost had the nine inch toy out Jiraiya, who now had three fingers in, suddenly jabbed his fingers up and hit his prostate while leaning forward, causing Naruto to slam the dildo right back in Minato. Jiraiya laughed huskily on Naruto's neck; obviously that was exactly what he wanted to happen. Trying to steady himself and ignore the fingers that just weren't enough anymore, he pulled the dildo out and slowly started to push his own cock in. But Minato wasn't having that, not when Naruto was going just so damnably slow, it felt like he was barely moving, and Minato had had enough of that with Jiraiya. Slamming himself back, Minato impaled himself on Naruto's steel hard eleven inch dick, though it seemed to have swelled even bigger. Naruto let out a loud moan, not just from Minato, but because Jiraiya had slammed his own dick into Naruto's prostate at the exact same time that Minato's ass swallowed Naruto's cock.

Slowly pulling out, and pushing himself onto Jiraiya's dick, Naruto tried to concentrate enough to fuck his father but it was really hard with the immense amount of pleasure he was in at the moment, when Jiraiya moved back before slamming back in at a speed that only a shinobi could accomplish during sex, pushing Naruto back into his dad. They all moaned, before Jiraiya pulled back, pulling Naruto with him, he knew that Naruto probably wouldn't be able to concentrate right now, and then slammed back in. This continued for twenty minutes before Naruto felt his orgasm coming. "I-I'm going to cuuuUUUMMMM!" Naruto screamed in pure pleasure, shooting jet after jet into his father's tight, clenching ass. Minato moaned at the feel of his own son's hot seed inside him before he too shot his load, Jiraiya lasted longer, still fucking Naruto's ass for five more minutes before he came a great load.

The three shinobi slowly came down from their sexual high and looked at each other. "Are you okay with this Naruto?" Jiraiya asked since Minato was too embarrassed to do so himself. "How 'bout we go another round?" Naruto asked in response. They all grinned.


End file.
